1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bow case for carrying an archery bow, such as a compound bow used for hunting. The bow case is formed of a non-rigid cloth-like material defining a first, or back, side and a second, or front, side with a bow entry opening therein. The bow entry opening forms a substantial portion of the area of the front side to receive the compound bow. The bow remains exposed through the entry opening thus enabling a quiver with attached arrows to remain attached on the bow during transport. Within the case, associated with the interior of the back side of the case, is a pocket to receive and store a blind for shielding the hunter in the field. The blind is removably secured within the pocket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various soft flexible bow cases are known in the art. These cases are used by the hunter to transport a bow from a hunter""s vehicle, for example, to a location in the woods, typically to a hunter""s stand where the hunter sits protected by a blind or sheet that wraps around the hunter to protect and camouflage the hunter. Such soft cases typically enclose the entire bow in a large cloth bag with a zipper opening at the top edge. These soft cases typically do not expose any part of the bow.
Compound bows used for hunting include a mechanical pulley and cam and stringing arrangement to reduce user effort and strength to propel an arrow. The compound bow also has an attachment for attaching a quiver and arrows. This overall combination is relatively bulky for transport. Thus, the quiver, which is attachable to a riser of a compound bow, must be disconnected from the bow and carried separately.
An example of a carrier for a compound bow where the bow is not completely enclosed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,912. Such a carrier is intended to protect the pulleys and cam wheels of the compound bow. It does not include any blind in combination with the carrier and only adds to the complex number of items that the hunter carries to the woods.
Blinds, or camouflage sheets are used to hide or disguise the hunter and typically wrap around the hunter or the hunter""s stand upon which the hunter sits. These are typically separate sheets of fabric and not typically integral or associated with the case. At least one combined archery bow case and blind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,957 where the case itself opens to form the blind thus allowing for only a limited blind effect. The case completely encloses the bow and does not enable the bow to be transported with the quiver and arrows attached.
The present invention relates to a carrying case for compound bow, with several advantages over the prior art. The present invention enables the bow to remain attached with the quiver and arrows during transport. The case of the present invention enables the bow to be inserted into the case such that a side of the bow remains substantially exposed. The case includes a first or back face area that covers one side of the bow, and conforms generally to the shape of the bow, with edge portions that overlap about the bow to define a second or front face area. The front face defines a bow entry opening to enable the bow to be inserted. Tensioning elements, such as a drawstring, are used to secure the case fabric taut about the bow. Because the bow entry opening on the front face area enables the bow side to be substantially exposed, the bow quiver and arrows can remain attached and extend beyond the overall outline of the bow case, i.e. above the surface of the second, or front, face of the bow case.
The bow case of the present invention also provides for transport of a blind, i.e. a substantially larger flexible, i.e. non-rigid free-form sheet typically with a camouflage design impirinted thereon, which the hunter uses to enclose himself and the hunter""s stand. The blind is removably attached to the case within a pocket located within the interior of the case, preferably on the inside of the back face of the case.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, comfortable, and convenient case for a hunter for transporting a bow along with archery accessories to and from the hunting venue. It is further an object of the present invention to provide the bow case with the ability to carry an attached quiver and arrows which extend out of the case and remain exposed. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bow case with a blind that is removably affixed or attached to the case for removal.